Onix Ring
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Cincin hitam yang terkutuk. Sejak menggunakannya Yunho sering terimajinasikan akan guru di biara nya ke arah seksual, Jae Joong. tapi apakah itu hanya khayalan atau kenyataan? berlatar saeguk drama. Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Onix Ring**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Yunjae**

 **Author: Lee Young Jinz**

 **Chapter: 1-4 end**

 **Warning: FF repost dari TI dan YSP blog. FF ini cuma 4 chapter dan di update pertama kali tahun 2009, di repost ke YSP tahun 2011. Author dari Blackheart yang ff nya saya EDIT dan ada di NickeyYjshipper akun. FF ini masih asli penulisan dari author nya ya, jadi mohon maaf saja bila banyak kekurangan.**

 **Summarry: Cincin hitam yang terkutuk. siapapun yang memakainya tidak bisa melepaskannya. Yunjae**

 **Prologue**

Matahari senja perlahan menghilang diufuk barat. Pemandangan gunung DaeSan dengan warna keemasan tampak indah dari istana Kyeongbok. Terdengar derap kaki pengawal istana yang sedang berganti giliran jaga dengan rekannya.

"Pangeran YunHo, TaeWang meminta Pangeran untuk segera menghadapnya." YunHo mengangguk kepada pengawal yang wajahnya menghadap lantai. Sepanjang lorong bangunan timur dipenuhi oleh penjaga yang membawa tombak. Serentak seluruh pengawal membungkuk ketika Pangeran YunHo lewat.

"PANGERAN YUNHO TELAH TIBA!" Suara salah seorang pengawal terdengar didalam aula besar dengan dua tempat duduk kerajaan terpajang tepat ditengah aula itu. Pangeran YunHo merunduk dihadapan ayah dan ibunya. "Pangeran YunHo menghadap TaeWang."

"YunHo, kau sudah menginjak umur 25 setelah 2 senja. Apa kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya?" Sang raja menghampiri anaknya yang sedang membungkuk. "Ya, TaeWang….aku sudah siap." Sang raja menepuk punggung anaknya, hal itu memang jarang terjadi jika bukan dalam pertemuan formil seperti itu. "Persiapkanlah apa yang ingin kau bawa. Karena 6 bulan bukan waktu yang cepat untuk mempelajari segalanya." YunHo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Udara dingin mencekam selalu menusuk tulang setiap malamnya di puncak gunung DaeSan. Suara doa doa yang berasal dari sebuah kuil tepat dipuncak gunung DaeSan. Sekitar 20 orang berjubah duduk diatas alas ijuk menghadap ke 2 orang pria lainnya. Mereka menggumamkan doa doa dengan bahasa yang tidak mudah diingat dan dimengerti. Diantara suara doa doa, terdengar suara tepukan keras, disusul oleh tepukan yang lebih keras.

PLOQ

Pria yang terduduk membuka matanya dan mendongak pria yang berdiri disampingnya membawa sebatang rotan. "A…Ampun….Wakil guru! Ampun! A…aku…ada nyamuk…" Pria berwajah runcing dan pucat itu menatap tajam pada adik seperguruannya dengan bola matanya yang hitam dan mengkilat. "Aku tidak mentolerir. Karena saat doa adalah saat paling sacral! Hukuman untukmu, besok kau yang akan melakukan semua pekerjaan adik seperguruan."

Mendengar keributan kecil yang menganggu jalannya prosesi doa, guru besar menutup doanya diikuti oleh murid lainnya. Ketika kuil sudah kosong, dan tinggalah 2 orang pria berjubah hijau. Pria yang lebih kecil sedang membenahi peralatan kuil ketika guru besar memanggilnya. "Jaejoong…" Pria yang lebih kecil itu menoleh. "Ya guru besar?"

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu keras pada adik seperguruanmu. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu untuk mendisiplinkan mereka. Tetapi ada hal yang harus kau terapkan pada mereka. " Jaejoong membungkuk membiarkan rambut hitam setengah panjangnya tersingkap. "Ya, guru, aku tahu. Karena 2 senja lagi kita akan kedatangan para pendatang baru." Guru besarnya mengangguk dengan bangga pada calon penggantinya itu.

Malam itu, dibilik kecil milik Jaejoong, dengan posisi tidur, ia dapat memandangi langit bertabur bintang malam itu. Tangannya direntangkan seolah ia sedang menggapai bintang bintang itu. Cincin hitam mengkilap terselip di jari telunjuknya. Matanya beralih pada cincin itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan cincin itu dan membelainya.

(JJPOV: Aboji…Omoni….kurasa kau sudah hidup bahagia di surga abadi. Aku berjanji akan belajar dengan tekun dari paman Yong Jun yang sudah merawatku hingga aku siap menjadi penggantinya. Ku mohon doa kalian menyertaiku…aku merindukan kalian…)

TOK TOK

"Ya masuk" Pintu rotannya bergeser. Sesosok pria dengan wajah tenang yang mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang menentramkan hati setiap orang yang menatap matanya berjalan mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Jaejoong duduk. "Guru Besar.." Pria itu mengusap poni Jaejoong yang memanjang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan panggil aku Guru besar jika tidak ada siapa siapa." Jaejoong membalas pria itu dengan senyuman. "Paman YongJun."

Mata YongJun tertuju pada sebuah cincin hitam pekat yang digenggam Jaejoong. "Kau merindukan mereka bukan? Aku juga…" Jaejoong hanya tertunduk memandangi cincin itu. "Jangan khawatir nak, aku sudah pernah mengajarkanmu tentang tahapan hidup manusia bukan?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pamannya. Ia mengangguk. "Kalau seseorang mempunyai jodoh yang kuat, maka kelak akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan mendatang. Aku tahu paman. Dan aku yakin, aku pasti akan bertemu dan menjadi anak mereka lagi." Pamannya tersenyum. "Ya sudah, tidurlah. Kau harus persiapkan diri untuk kedatangan para tamu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menidurkan dirinya kembali diatas ranjang kecilnya yang terbuat dari ijuk. "Oh ya, Jaejoong. Kita juga akan kedatangan Pangeran Kyeongbok. Ia akan mulai berguru pada kuil. Dan aku memintamu untuk menanganinya. Anggap sebagai pelatihan untuk menggantikanku. " Jaejoong dengan patuh mengiyakan gurunya sebelum ia menghilang dibalik daun pintu rotan.

Kini tinggalah Jaejoong sendirian didalam bilik kecilnya. Matanya mulai meredup seraya memandangi bintang bintang di langit melalui celah jendela. Lalu ia tertidur tanpa mengetahui esok hari sesuatu akan mengubah kehidupannya untuk selamanya…

-TBC-

ini ff agak gimana yah, pokoknya bacanya pelan-pelan yah, karena aku juga bingung awal bacanya. tapi ff ini bagus loh beneran.

okey...kalau mau baca di blog, ff nya terpassword yah di blog. dan saya tidak menyimpan passwordnya atuh. jadi karena punya file nya yah kenapa tidak saya repost aja?

menarik? akan saya update cepet kalau untuk ini mah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **First Meeting**

Matahari pagi itu bersinar terang melalui dedaunan diantara lebatnya pepohonan hutan di kaki gunung Daesan. Jaejoong teramat menyukai tempat itu. Dibalik air terjun,di dalam goa, Jaejoong menyilangkan kakinya dan bermeditasi.

Suara gemericik air terjun seolah menentramkan pikirannya membantunya menyeimbangkan hawa Eum dan Yang yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya.

Setengah hari disana terasa beberapa menit baginya. Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas ketika ia melangkah keluar dari goa itu dan menciduk air yang mengalir dari mata air tebing menjadikannya air terjun. Air dingin terasa menusuk jari jari Jaejoong ketika tangannya sedang memainkan air. Tergoda dirinya untuk merendam tubuhnya didalam genangan air dingin itu.

Satu per satu, pakaian yang ia kenakan ditanggalkan. Cincin hitam ia lepaskan dan letakkan diatas batu kecil ditepi aliran air. Perlahan tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan dingin air yang mencekam hingga ke tulang.

"Jaejoong!" Kepala Jaejoong menoleh kearah datangnya suara. "Keluarlah dari dalam air!" Guru besarnya memerintah. Jaejoong segera keluar dari dalam air dan mengenakan kembali atasannya. Ia berlutut dihadapan gurunya. "Chaesunghamnida, Guru besar, aku hanya….aku baru saja…."

PLOQ

Tongkat kayu milik gurunya melayang menyentuh punggung Jaejoong. "Ini adalah hukuman untukmu! Jangan kau kira, kau sudah menjadi wakil guru maka kau bertindak gegabah!" Jaejoong hanya tertunduk.

"Chaesunghamnida, Guru Besar….Aku pantas mendapat hukuman."

Ia tahu, ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tubuh sucinya yang hanya milik Dewa telah ia umbarkan di alam terbuka. "Kembalilah ke kuil dan berdoalah hingga bulan menjemput!" Dengan nurut Jaejoong kembali ke puncak gunung Daesan,kembali ke kuil dan memulai berdoa memohon ampun pada Dewa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++YUNJAE IS REAL +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Pangeran…"

Pria bertubuh jangkung dan berwajah pucat itu mencoba berteriak. "ChangMin! Cepatlah, kau ini lamban sekali. Tidak seharusnya aku mengajakmu."sahut pria berjubah biru putih yang memperlihatkan sedikit otot yang mencuat di bagian lengannya.

"Pangeran YunHo….barang bawaanmu berat sekali. Memang kau akan berapa lama disana?" Sang Pangeran mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, jalanan didepan kita akan terus menanjak. Lebih baik kita istirahat sejenak disini, beri minum JangGeun." ChangMin menarik keledai milik Pangeran kearah tepi aliran air. YunHo berjalan sedikit menyusuri tepi aliran hingga ia menemukan sebuah air terjun.

"ChangMin! Kau mau mandi!? Ada air terjun disini!" ChangMin dengan langkah lesunya menggiring JangGeun kearah datangnya suara. Ia menemukan sebuah air terjun dan ia juga menemukan Sang Pangeran sudah menceburkan dirinya didalam kolam air terjun dingin itu.

(CMPOV: Kalau TaeWang mengetahui hal ini, kepalaku pasti akan terpisah dari tubuhku.)

ChangMin menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia membujuk YunHo untuk segera keluar dari air. Merasa risih dengan bujukan ChangMin yang terus terus menyebutkan nama ayahnya, akhirnya YunHo mengalah dan ia kembali mengenakan atasannya yang ia lempar ditepi aliran air. Ketika ia mengambil atasannya, sebuah benda kecil berdenting jatuh menyentuh bebatuan. YunHo baru akan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya ketika ChangMin mencegahnya.

"Jangan Pangeran! Itu adalah benda asing! Jangan! Kau harus…." YunHo tidak menghiraukan perkataan ChangMin dan tetap meraih benda hitam itu. "Kau berlebihan ChangMin, lihatlah. Ini hanya sebuah cincin. Bagus sekali…." ChangMin tidak tahu bagaimana ia berujung menjadi pelayan setia sang Pangeran sekaligus menjadi kawan terdekatnya. Namun ia tahu betul, YunHo sangat sulit diatur, hal itu tentu sering membuatnya pusing.

YunHo memasukkan cincin hitam itu kedalam kantungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menanjaknya bersama dengan ChangMin dan seekor keledai. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++YUNJAE IS REAL++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Matahari sudah berada diufuk barat ketika Guru Besar Bae sedang memperkenalkan dirinya pada para murid barunya.

Diluar barisan, ChangMin masih memegangi tangan YunHo. "Pangeran, jangan lupa seduh teh ini setiap pagi. Ini membantu memulihkan stamina mu. Dan jangan lupa memakai baju tebal jika sedang melakukan kegiatan diluar bangunan. Lalu…"

Sebelum ChangMin melanjutkan, YunHo sudah menyingkirkan tangan ChangMin. "Sudahlah ChangMin, aku sudah bukan lagi anak kecil. Dan jangan panggil aku Pangeran, karena aku tidak ingin murid lain merasa terintimidasi dengan statusku. Sana pergilah."

Bak seorang ibu yang akan kehilangan anaknya, mata ChangMin berkaca kaca sambil melambai ke YunHo yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Lalu ChangMin dan JangGeun menghilang dibalik pepohonan lebat gunung DaeSan.

YunHo bersatu dengan kumpulan murid murid baru. Mereka mengikuti Guru Besar Bae dari bangunan ke bangunan lain. Berkali kali YunHo menguap ketika Guru besar menceritakan sedikit sejarah tentang kuil. Tak terasa, sudah 6 bangunan yang telah dikunjungi oleh kelompok itu. Dan YunHo sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah akibat perjalanan panjangnya mendaki DaeSan.

"Jung YunHo?"

YunHo terkejut ketika Guru Besar memanggil namanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Guru Besarnya . "H? Ya, Guru Besar? Guru memanggilku?" Guru besar mengangguk dan menunjuk pintu besar yang terbentang disampingnya.

"Masuklah kedalam kuil, Wakil Guru yang akan membimbingmu selama di kuil, kau temui dia." YunHo membungkuk dan memisahkan diri dari segerombolan murid baru. Dan YunHo hanya memandangi ketika Guru Besar dan murid barunya berjalan menjauh dari bangunan kuil sambil menghela nafas panjang ia membuka pintu besar itu.

(YHPOV: Huff…Wakil Guru…..)

Perlahan dan dengan langkah ragu, ia masuk ke dalam kuil. Sebuah patung besar berdiri kokoh ditengah kuil. Berbagai peralatan pendukung upacara dan ritual doa berjejer rapih diatas sebuah meja panjang. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah semua benda mati itu. Tetapi seorang wanita yang sedang duduk bersila tepat ditengah ruangan.

"Ehm, Permisi. Aku mencari Wakil Guru. Apa nona tahu dimana dia?" Ucap YunHo seraya mendekat wanita itu. Ketika ia mengitari wanita itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Jantungnya seolah melemah. Kakinya terpaku melihat paras cantik wanita itu. Wajahnya begitu sempurna, kulitnya putih dan tak bercacat. Bibir merahnya bergerak seperti mengumamkan doa yang tidak dimengerti oleh YunHo.

"Nona…"

Wanita itu tetap tidak bergerak dan tetap mengumamkan doanya. YunHo sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menganggu wanita itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Wakil Guru sendiri. Ia berjalan mengitari patung besar itu dan mencari Wakil Guru dikolong meja. Namun ia tidak menemukan seorangpun berada disana. Matanya kembali tertuju pada wanita itu.

(YHPOV: Apa mungkin…..wanita inilah Wakil Guru yang dimaksud?)

YunHo mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping wanita itu. Hanya beda beberapa inchi saja. Ia mencoba mengikuti gaya berdoa wanita itu. Kedua tangan diletakkan diatas lututnya yang menyilang dan menghadap kelangit langit. Namun setiap ia mencoba, ia selalu terpesona melihat wajah cantik wanita itu.

Detik berganti Menit,Menit berganti Jam, YunHo benar benar merasa bosan menunggu wanita itu selesai berdoa. Ia mengambil posisi tiduran sambil memandangi wajah wanita itu. Tengkurap, terduduk lagi. Dan wanita itu tetap belum selesai berdoa.

(YHPOV: Astaga….apa dia manusia? Mana mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan doa doa sulit seperti itu tanpa jeda!? Apa yang sebenarnya ia minta pada Dewa? Aku pasti sudah menutup telinga jika aku menjadi Dewa.)

YunHo mengelilingi ruangan. Beberapa lukisan gunung dan kaligrafi terpajang didinding kuil. Sebuah patung Dewa perang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ehm…."

Tangan YunHo baru akan menyentuh golok yang sedang dipegang patung itu ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya membuat sikut nya menyenggol jatuh golok itu.

PRANG

Suara golok berdenting menyentuh lantai. Wanita yang sedari tadi berdoa sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan YunHo. Sorotan tajam mata wanita itu membuat perpaduannya dengan wajah runcingnya begitu sempurna. YunHo mulai merasa salah tingkah dan canggung.

"Chaesunghamnida, aku tidak sengaja…menjatuhkannya."

YunHo berharap wanita itu marah padanya atau memberinya hukuman perdana baginya. Matanya berbinar memancarkan aura kemarahan. Ia sudah akan bersiap untuk menerima hukuman apapun dari wanita itu.

Namun diluar dugaan, wanita itu berlari padanya dan melekatkan bibirnya pada YunHo. Membuat YunHo sangat terkejut. Bibir merahnya tidak menipu dan benar adanya, rasa bibir wanita itu terasa manis. Belaian lembut jari wanita itu menelusuri akar rambut YunHo. Ketika ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan terbawa dalam suasana nikmat itu, sebuah benda keras menghantam punggungnya.

-TBC-

okeh ini FF bukan gender switch. FF lama tidak ada yang GS dulu key


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Onix ring

Author: Lee young jinz

Chapter: 1-4+ epilog

Genre: History, drama, angst

Rating: M

Cast: Yunjae

Disclaimer; yunjae saling memiliki. Kesamaan cerita hanya fiktif belaka

Warning: ff lama, dan ini alurnya cepat kayak di kejar kereta. Chapter akhir mungkin akan sedikit di edit. Bukan FF dari Blueberrymilkshake. Ini ff dari Lee young Jinz, seorang author ff yunjae lama dari TI dan LJ

 **EPS 2 Huh?**

AKH"

YunHo menjerit kesakitan. Ia membuka matanya dan berencana akan menghajar siapapun yang membuyarkan mimpi indahnya. Matanya terpaku ketika ia melihat wajah wanita yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya hanya beda beberapa inchi dari wajahnya.

"Bangun!"

Bak seorang anak yang mendengar perintah gurunya, YunHo bergegas merapikan rambutnya dan berdiri. Punggungnya masih terasa sakit sekali, rotan yang menyentuh punggungnya berada ditangan wanita itu. Sangat terasa menyakitkan kulitnya.

"Maaf…Aku….ingin mencari Wakil Guru..Apa _Agashii_ tahu dimana dia?"  
Matanya yang hitam kelam masih menatapku dengan tajam. Keseriusan diwajahnya tiba tiba memudar dan tawanya yang nyaris terlepas dari bibir merahnya. YunHo semakin bingung harus berdiam diri atau ikut tertawa dengannya.

"Hahahaha…kau mencariku?"

(YHPOV: Wakil guru seorang wanita? Astaga…ada apa dengan kerajaan ini….Berguru dengan wanita secantik dia…aku bisa jatuh hati padanya dalam 3 x pertemuan.)

"Kau pasti pangeran YunHo dari istana Kyeongbok? Namaku Jaejoong. Tetapi tentu kau harus memanggilku Wakil Guru." YunHo mengangguk angguk penuh semangat.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku seorang pria." Ucap Jaejoong seraya memunggungi YunHo keluar dari kuil.  
(YHPOV: Wanita itu seorang pria? Astaga…aku semakin bingung dengan kerajaan ini…..)

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah bilik yang agak luas menurutnya mengingat yang ada dibayangannya adalah sebuah bilik kumuh kecil dan bau dikelilingi oleh bau jerami yang dapat membuat siapa saja mual. YunHo sedang membereskan bawaannya. Sebuah meja kayu kecil berdiri tepat disamping kasurnya yang terbuat dari bamboo dan jerami. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia membayangkan akan tidur ditempat seperti ini jika ia mempunyai tempat senyaman istananya.

YunHo menoleh kesekeliling biliknya yang sepi. Barulah ia sadari bahwa seharusnya ia tinggal dengan salah seorang dari murid murid lain atau para senior. Tetapi tidak, hingga fajar menjemput, YunHo masih terbangun dalam keadaan sendirian didalam bilik itu.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah lonceng besar terngiang ditelinga YunHo. Seolah sudah mengerti bahwa itu merupakan sebuah panggilan untuk berkumpul, ia bergegas mengenakan luarannya dan berlari ke tengah lapangan dimana puluhan murid sudah berbaris rapih dengan 2 sosok yang sudah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ketika YunHo baru akan memasuki barisan murid murid itu, sepasang mata hitam menawan menemukan matanya. Wajah pemilik mata indah itu memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari barisan dan mengikutinya. Dan YunHo mengikutinya.  
.

.

.

.

.

Kuil pagi itu tampak berdebu seolah sudah ditinggal bertahun tahun. Ataukah hanya YunHo saja yang tidak memperhatikan karena sejak kedatangannya matanya hanya tertuju pada Wakil Gurunya?

"Tugasmu hari ini. Bersihkan kuil." YunHo hanya melongo tak percaya, melihat diluar kuil kawan sejawatnya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk belajar ilmu bela diri sementara dirinya...baru saja diberikan sebuah sapu oleh wakil gurunya.

YunHo merasa tidak ada gunanya ia melawan, maka ia segera mulai bekerja untuk membersihkan kuil. Sementara wakil gurunya sudah terduduk manis diatas ijuk dan mulai berdoa. YunHo memandanginya tak percaya.

(YHPOV: Apa hidupnya hanya untuk berdoa saja? Huff….sulit dipercaya. Aku tidak tahu harus menyatakan bahwa Dewa itu adil atau tidak. Wakil Guru begitu can….tampan….dan ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya untuk ini?)

PRAK

Kepala sebuah patung Buddha kecil terjatuh. Dengan wajah takut ia melirik Wakil Gurunya. Mata Wakil Gurunya membuka secara perlahan. Lagi lagi mata hitamnya yang dapat menyihir pria maupun wanita yang memandanginya menemukan sorotan matanya yang ketakutan.

(YHPOV: Oh…tidak…jangan itu…..jangan….)

PLOQ

Sebuah tongkat rotan milik Wakil Gurunya menghantam punggungnya. "Itu hukuman untukmu. Sekarang selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai!"  
YunHo memandangi punggung wakil gurunya menjauh darinya dan berhenti untuk duduk diposisi semula serta mulai berdoa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa malam sudah kembali menjemput, dalam sebuah bangunan besar, beberapa meja bertebaran didalam ruangan. Dan setiap bangku yang mengelilingi meja makan, terisi oleh para murid yang sedang berceloteh. YunHo mengambil sebuah meja kecil dipojok ruangan yang hanya memiliki 2 buah kursi. Dengan santai ia melahap makanan yang tidak lebih enak dari makanan pengawal istananya. Tidak ada daging, hanya sayuran hijau dan semangkuk nasi. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Disisi lain ruangan, Jaejoong dan Yong Jun menempati sebuah meja yang agak besar. Sama sama menikmati makan malam seperti halnya murid muridnya. "Jaejoong, bagaimana perkembangan Pangeran YunHo?" Mata Jaejoong langsung menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Sesosok pria menarik perhatiannya. "Aku belum bisa memastikan paman. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, biarkan ia menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya sebelum memulainya."

"Baiklah, dan beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan Jaejoong…." Dan semua ucapan Yong Jun perlahan meredup. Konsentrasinya beralih pada sesosok yang ia pandangi sejak tadi. YunHo menangkap pandangan mata Jaejoong yang memandanginya. YunHo mencoba untuk menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum namun ia hanya dapat melihat Wakil gurunya itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Guru Besar.

YunHo tidak henti hentinya memandangi Wakil Gurunya itu. Seolah ada magnet yang menarik pandangannya agar tertuju pada Wakil Gurunya yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu. Secara mukjizat, Wakil Gurunya itu meliriknya kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam ruangan itu mata mereka bertemu. Dan kali ini YunHo berhasil tersenyum pada wakil gurunya itu. Sementara Jaejoong, ia tersipu malu. Wajahnya merona. Beruntung posisi duduk mereka jauh sehingga YunHo tidak dapat melihat betapa merahnya wajah wakil gurunya itu.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

.

.

.

Malam itu, YunHo tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya selalu terbayang baying akan wakil gurunya. Betapa menariknya dia, kulit putihnya yang tak bercacat, wajahnya yang begitu sempurna bak dewi titisan dari Surga Abadi.

TOK TOK

YunHo mengumpat dalam hati, ia kesal karena ditengah lamunan indahnya, seseorang telah mengetuk pintunya malam malam seperti itu. Dengan langkah enggan, YunHo menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Pangeran YunHo…."

Hati YunHo seolah melompat lompat diatas jantungnya ketika wakil gurunya berdiri tepat diambang pintunya. "Wakil Guru…ada apa..mal…."  
Sebelum ia mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirnya. Yah, Wakil Guru menciumnya. Pertama kali ia sudah dipukul jatuh oleh rotan wakil gurunya, tidak ingin ia merasakan benda itu menyentuh punggungnya lagi. Lalu ia melepaskan ciuman itu.  
"Wakil Guru, Chaesunghamnida…aku…"

"Ssst…..kau jangan beri tahu siapa siapa, termasuk Guru Besar. Mari kita simpan saja rahasia ini…berdua…."

"Wakil Guru…"

Dan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir YunHo untuk kesekian kali. Meski YunHo sadar betul bahwa wakil gurunya seorang pria, namun ia tidak kuasa untuk menolak ciuman manisnya, tubuh ramping nan putihnya itu menindihnya. "Dan satu hal lagi…..panggil aku Jaejoong…."

Meski ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak benar, namun tetap saja YunHo seolah tidak mampu menghindar. Tubuh mereka bersatu dibawah cahaya bulan yang menerangi bilik YunHo dari sela sela jendela.  
-TBC-

TBC-

Aku masukin ini dulu yah, gue masih belum bisa update yang lain karena tangan aku kemarin kudu rontgen lagi, jadi tunggu aja dah yah ^^

A man's first love ada yang mau di update ga?


End file.
